Thunder Pig
Thunder Pig is a divine beast that resides in the Mysterious Island. Outwardly, it has Seventh Stage cultivation base but its true realm is Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal. It participated in the battle that destroyed the Ancient Heavenly Court and survived, despite many powerful cultivators such as Northern Great Emperor perished. However, it suffered severe injuries that still not healed after thousands of years. Myth In traditional Chinese Taoism, there is a divine goddess names Doumu Yuanjun (斗姆元君) who was acclaimed as the mother of all the constellations, even theEmperor Zi-Wei is her son. She has four faces while one of them is akin to a pig’s face. Tiānpéng Yuánshuài (天蓬元帅; lit. “Marshal Canopy”) is one of her most significant understrappers, which is the head general of The North Pole. According to the depiction in the chapter 217 of 《道法会元》, a biography of Taoism and Chinese mythical stories compiled in Ming Dynasty; Tiānpéng Yuánshuài was a blazing powerful marshal in the North Pole. A phrase depicts his appearance as: He was scarily imposing with three heads and six arms, red hair, red armor all over; Holding a magic seal, an axe, a firm rope in left hands and a convulsion bell, a symbolic artifact of constellations and a long sword in right. He leads 360,000 warriors; travels along with scary and dark gas, in which there is a five-coloured cloud. Numerous deities with great respect always greet his arrivals. Under his reign, there are a mass of strong myrmidons, with a piece of description withdrawn from ancient books and records of Taoism, three of the most outstanding ones are: # “Mahatma of heaven”: with height of over a hundred feet, wearing a light-coloured gown, dishevelled long hair, could create incantatory power with his fingers, holding a sharp sword in his right hand. # “The Great General of mixed pneuma”: Wearing a high crest and golden corselet the whole body, equipped by a bow, an arrow, and a halberd. # “Four-eyed thunder marshal”: Aged, with four eyes and walks with a crutch. Accompanied by two august emissaries. Also, there are 36 generals and a group of divine warriors under his dominion; anyhow, as is depicted in myth of Chinese Taoism, he is the commander of a huge deity system in the Northern Pole, in which a great number of valiant deity generals and warriors who all controlled by the Emperor Zi-Wei. Appearance Mysterious Island Battle of Forbidden Purple Peak Thunder Pig appeared just after the battle between North River and Copper Trigram ended, via a space gate. Upon its arrival, it asked White to seal the Jade Lake Heavenly Realm again, since not only it doesn’t to see Heavenly Realm to be restored again, so does many others. However, when it saw Song Shuhang nearby, it cancelled its request, for reasons unknown. As it was leaving, it fell in love on the first sight with Copper Trigram. As there is no one present can stop it, it carried Copper Trigram away to the Mysterious Island. But before that, it promised White that it will not mistreat Copper Trigram and/or to force Copper Trigram against his/her will. Trivia Thunder Pig is Zhu Bajie (猪八戒; Zhū Bājiè), also named Zhu Wuneng, one of the three helpers of Tang Sanzang and a major character of the novel Journey to the West. Zhu means “swine”, and Bajie means “eight precepts”. Buddhist scholars consider that both expressions are related to “Śīla pāramitā”. In many English versions of the story, Zhu Bajie is called “Pigsy” or “Pig”. Category:Info Category:Character